criminalmindsfandomcom-20200223-history
Michelle Gorman
|gender = Female |birth date = |family = Unnamed father Kat Mackrel Joe Gorman Justine Mackrel |job = |path = Budding Serial Killer Robber Cop Killer Abductor |signature = |mo = Beating Smothering |victims = 1 killed 2 attempted 1 attempted by proxy |status = Incarcerated |actor = Kathryn Winslow |appearance = Full-Tilt Boogie }} Michelle "Shelly" Gorman (née Mackrel) is a sociopathic budding serial killer who appeared in Full-Tilt Boogie. Background Joe and I just want to provide her a safe home, one you and I never had! Michelle is the sister of Kat Mackrel, and the wife of Dr. Joe Gorman. Michelle and Kat were originally from Baltimore, and they were raised in a violent home by an abusive, alcoholic father, which had a profound effect on both of them. When they were teenagers, their father was brutally attacked, and there was a trial that put Kat in juvenile hall -- Michelle had brutally beat their father for everything he did to them, and talked Kat into taking the fall for it. Michelle dropped out of high school, and started working a lot, and got fired a lot. She had a long list of court-ordered anger management classes. She cleaned up her act, moved to Hitchens, Virginia, met Joe, and went on to marry him, and build up a good life for herself after suffering so much for so many years. What Kat and Michelle suffered during their childhood, it led to Kat becoming addicted to pills as a way to numb the pain of it. In 2014, she almost overdosed, with her newborn daughter Justine in the car. Michelle and Joe were given custody of Justine. Justine is now 3-years-old, and Michelle actually had been providing Justine with the safe home that Michelle and Kat never had. There is a community board at the hospital in Hitchens, and almost every flyer on it is for an addiction hotline. There were seven addiction helplines in the area, all run by Michelle. Because Joe is a doctor, and Michelle was dealing on the side in order to bring in extra money, Michelle was paranoid enough to go to extraordinary lengths to keep tabs on pill addicts after they called. It was only a matter of time before someone triggered Michelle. Chief Steve Gaines's wife Trish had been fighting an addiction to Oxycodone that started after a miscarriage two years ago. Her doctor had stopped prescribing pain medication for her when she became addicted. Chief Gaines wanted Trish to go into rehab, but she didn’t want anyone else to know about the addiction, because of the shame that she felt. Joe started prescribing Oxycodone to Chief Gaines because of the pain from a slipped disc in his back, but unknown to Joe, Chief Gaines had been able to manage on aspirin. Without Joe knowing it, Chief Gaines had been giving the pills to Trish in progressively decreasing amounts in order to wean her off of them, because he felt that quitting Oxycodone cold turkey would be dangerous, and that it would not work on Trish. While Chief Gaines, his daughter Dana, and son Trevor were on a camping trip, Trish had called one of the hotlines, the Fairhope Center Helpline, because she didn't want to relapse, and Michelle answered. When Trish told Michelle how Chief Gaines got her the pills from Joe, Michelle got enraged. Michelle was paranoid about anything that might mess up the life that she built for herself, and she thought Trish was going to do exactly that by getting Joe in trouble, which would make Michelle’s dealing known to the cops. Michelle went into survival mode, willing to do whatever it took to protect the life that she built for herself, so she made a plan attack Trish in an attempt to keep her quiet. Full-Tilt Boogie Modus Operandi You made your choice after she was born. You love these little pills more than you love her! The courts... the courts agree. That's why they took her away from you. Michelle targeted people in an attempt to cover up her drug trafficking. When she attempted to kill Trish, she brutally beat her unconscious, took her to a park, then buried her alive in a shallow grave. When she killed Officer Mackenzie, she shot him once in the chest and in the stomach. However, Mackezie was protected by a bulletproof vest and the shot to the stomach proved non-fatal, so Michelle held a cloth over his mouth and nose until he suffocated. When she tried to kill Kat, she gave her a jar of opioids and told to overdose on them. She did this in an attempt to frame Kat for the murders. Profile No official profile of Mackrel was made by the BAU as they were focused on several suspects throughout the investigation. Although Gorman was not officially referred to as such by the BAU, she displayed obvious signs of sociopathic behavior; a callus and calculating individual with a long history of lying, manipulation and a clear lack of genuine emotion. Known Victims * Unspecified date: Her unnamed father * 2018: ** January 2: Trish Gaines ** January 2-3: Assistant Police Chief Jimmy Mackenzie ** January 3: Kat Mackrel Category:Season Thirteen Criminals Category:Criminals Category:Incarcerated Criminals Category:Female Killers Category:Cop Killers Category:Budding Serial Killers Category:Drug Traffickers Category:Abductors Category:Robbers